


Faded Blue: Extended Play

by airamcg, CompletelyDifferent, Swordaperson



Series: How I Wonder What You Are [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Fan Songs, Fan Soundtrack, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Music, Original Music, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordaperson/pseuds/Swordaperson
Summary: Original songs that appear in or were inspired by the storyFaded Blue.Tracklist:* Quiet Days at the Palanquin* BELOVED♦STAR* Sky Blue Goddess* Sky Blue Goddess (dark reprise)* Faded Blue





	1. Quiet Days at the Palanquin

**Author's Note:**

> All files are raw recordings of an amateur live performance. 
> 
> The songs are accompanied with a ukulele, and recorded using a smartphone and a simple recording app.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CompletelyDifferent:** A very peaceful piece which really captures the calm, relaxing atmosphere of the home the Palanquin has become. Even if Steven can't play ukulele in this universe, it's nice to still feel its presence.
> 
>  **Swordtheguy:** Such a lovely piece. It sounds like the peaceful days of Steven wandering through the mountainside, talking to animals, and getting back to the Palanquin in time for dinner.
> 
>  **airamcg:** Funny story, this piece actually came to exist because of a misunderstanding between the writers. xD I guess that just goes to show that sometimes, something wonderful could have been the result of a happy accident.


	2. BELOVED♦STAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "BELOVED♦STAR" first appeared in [Diamond in the Rough, Chapter 4: Life of Solace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11062896/chapters/25229940).

 

 

C    G    F    G7  
The sun is setting, the sky is clear  
You smile at me, I'm glad you're here  
The sun is gone, the night draws near  
You hold my hand, I hold you dear  
 

F    G7    C    G  
When we first met, neither of us knew  
That we would have a love pure and true  
  
Instrumental: G  
  
C    G    F    G7  
Twinkle, twinkle, my beloved star  
I used to watch you only from afar  
Twinkle, twinkle, my beloved star  
  
F    G7    C  
Oh how I wonder who you are  
 

Instrumental: C  G  F  G7 (x2)  
  
C    G    F    G7  
It seemed unlikely, and yet here we are  
A pair too different, it's real bizarre  
But up above the world so high  
Our destiny's writt'n in the sky  
 

F    G7    C    G  
Throughout the darkness, you brighten my days  
No matter what, I'll love you always  
  
Instrumental: G  
  
C    G    F    G7  
Twinkle, twinkle, my beloved star  
Since crossing paths with you, we've come so far  
Twinkle, twinkle, my beloved star  
  
F    G7    C  
Oh how I wonder who you are  
 

Instrumental: C  G  F  G7 (x2)  
  
F    G7    C    G  
Throughout the darkness, you brighten my days  
No matter what, I'll love you always  
 

Instrumental: G  
  
C    G    F    G7  
Twinkle, twinkle, my beloved star  
I used to watch you only from afar  
Twinkle, twinkle, my beloved star  
Oh how I wonder who you really are  
 

Twinkle, twinkle, my beloved star  
Since crossing paths with you, we've come so far  
Twinkle, twinkle, my beloved star  
  
F    G7    C  
Oh how I wonder who you are

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CompletelyDifferent** : Starting off with the notes from 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star', this song moves into a nice, peppy, upbeat piece that really feels like something Greg would sing to while driving in his van.
> 
>  **airamcg** : The idea for this came from when the first chapter of "Diamond in the Rough" was published and I saw the name of the fic series on AO3 for the first time. As such, it's heavily inspired by 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'-- from the chords to the lyrics to the joyous feeling the song tries to convey.


End file.
